


Vision.

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Implied Relationships, Nordics, Not Romance, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The scream pierced Emil's ears, and filled the house to the brim.What exactly was happening to Lukas?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Vision.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another mess, I wrote it as a way to take my mind off of...the entire world right now. Support Black Lives Matter.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

“Bror, leave me be for a while, okay?”

  
Emil didn't care either way. “I wouldn't bother you anyways Luke. Do what you gotta do,” he mashed the buttons on his controller- damn you Yoshi from Canada! The user had hit him yet again with a red shell. 

  
“Thanks. Love you, Emil.”

  
Emil hummed. 

  
It was a decidedly relaxing day, Emil spent most of his days recently playing games, escaping from his problems. Escapism wasn’t the best coping mechanism, but dammit it worked for him so he wouldn’t stop now.

  
The game ended with Emil in second place, to which he opened his phone to check his messages. Søren's grinning face stared from his lockscreen, but what else was new. He only had one text from Lilli that read, ‘I get it. Take all the time you need.’ In reply to his last message.

  
Time wouldn’t change what happened to Søren, he thought bitterly, headache returning as he remembered the sight of the man in the hospital, eyes and arms bandaged as he jovially tried to keep the mood up, despite everything. 

  
Timo had cried that day, but covered his mouth so Søren couldn't hear him. If he did, he had pretended to be unaware of his worry as he jabbered on about the funny visions he saw after the accident. 

  
_“The doctor said it was um…I don’t remember! Charles something syndrome! Anyways, I see all these beautiful red seas all the time now! It sucks not being able to see you guys but it's fine, you can see me, right!”_

  
Emil shook his head, trying to forget the memory before he would begin to cry again. He knew he should be thankful that his brother-in-law was still alive, but knowing he was trapped in that hospital for possibly another month, unable to see or walk broke him. 

  
Clicking his tongue, he started up another game, watching Rosalina get dropped onto the stage and race forward. 

  
A few minutes passed of fun, brain rotting gaming before Emil registered a noise.

  
A scream, to be exact. “You good?” he shouted to the direction of the ear-splitting sound, but it did not let up. After a couple more seconds, he realized there was clearly a problem, and jumped up, running to the source of the sound: Lukas' bedroom.

  
He knocked, “Lukas, are you hurt? What’s wrong?”

  
The voice on the other side of the entrance did not let up from his screaming, hauntingly high pitched howls reverberating through the house.

  
The door was locked, but Emil needed to go in.

  
He knew that Lukas was on the other side of the door, screaming.

  
Emil shook the door again and again and again, as if that’d do anything. It didn’t. He banged on the door, but the screaming on the other side only continued. His lungs felt tight as he shouted, “Lukas, what's wrong?!” But to no reply other than louder screeching, Lukas' throat clearly becoming more and more strained as the howling continued.

  
Tapping behind him made Emil jump slightly as Timo appeared behind him.  
“Emil, what’s going on?” The man whimpered, violet eyes blown and trembling.

  
Emil couldn’t reply, because he hadn’t an idea himself. One second he had been playing Mario Kart Online in the living room, racing past strangers in a blissful state, and the next he had dropped everything to run to Lukas' bedroom door, where he had heard the howls of his brother beyond the door. 

  
And here he was now, trembling and shaking.

  
The two continued banging on the bedroom door while Berwald entered the home, dropping all his groceries almost immediately and rushing to the sides of his family. “What th'hell's going on?” the large man breathed out. 

  
Timo had calmed himself down unlike Emil, who was still shaking like a leaf, “He just won’t stop screaming. I think he’s hurt but the door’s locked.”

  
Emil stared he watched Berwald and Timo both slam into the painted wood again and again. 

  
Banging and screaming filled the house’s walls. 

  
“C'mon Emil, help us! Go get Søren’s ax from upstairs.” Timo shouted breathlessly after the door remained shut. “I think he's barricaded himself in!”

  
He barely registered himself running up the stairs before he had reached the second floor, jumping over piles of discarded clothes in a hurried fashion. Where was that blasted fucking ax? Jesus Christ, he needed it now! 

  
The closet.

  
Emil threw the door open, not even flinching as it banged against the wall as he scoured through the messy and cramped room.

  
“EMIL! AX!”

  
“I'M FUCKING LOOKING FOR IT!” he screamed back, vision shaking as he felt panic fill his nerves more. Lukas could be in serious pain and he couldn’t find a huge-ass weapon? How useless could he-

  
There it is.

  
He snatched the weapon up from behind a pile of suitcases, hearing them fall behind him but not stopping as he bolted back down the stairs, safety precautions be damned.

  
He was sweating harder than he had ever in his life as he made it back to the two men. Lukas was still screaming. Berwald snatched the ax from Emil's hand and took a step back, his companions moving further back for their own safety’s sake. He took a deep breath and fucking _swung_.

  
And then there was silence. No more screaming, just the sounds of shuffling from inside the bedroom.

  
“Lukas, are you okay?” Timo yelled once again, voice shaking.

Silence. Berwald swung again, the door being obliterated but another wood plank taking its spot. 

  
“I'm calling 112.” 

  
Emil felt powerless. Berwald slammed the ax into the wood once more. 

  
Again.

  
Again.

  
A clearing was made, and Berwald tore at the remaining wood until there was an opening large enough for them to enter the once barricaded bedroom.

  
Timo dropped his phone after he shoved through the debris. 

  
Emil counted thirty eyes staring at the three men. Thirty eyes, on one man.

Thirty eyes, covering Lukas’ entire face, every inch scanning Lukas' family up and down.

  
Thirty eyes, all bulging, blood-shot, blinking to their own accord.

  
Berwald was the first to scream.

  
Lukas’ body twisted, noise exiting his throat as if trying to speak, head sprawled onto the floor as his body attempted to lift it up and failed, using the last of his humanity to scrape at the myriad of pupils scattering his face.

Emil heard Timo crumple to the floor beside him, probably fainting but he couldn't tell because he could not stop looking at Lukas.

Lukas' eyes were gushing with hot blood as he had continued to scratch at them, still all staring at the men. Berwald picked the phone up from the ground hastily and continued the call with the 112 operator.

But Emil was still locked eyes with all of Lukas', frozen with fear as he thought to himself, _what the fuck happened?_

Whatever Lukas had been up to, it clearly backfired.

**Author's Note:**

> And thats that! I wanted to put this in my series, but this is definitely not psychological horror. This is b-rate horror flick shit. But i still wanted to post it, though Idk if I like it very much.
> 
> Btw, the illness Søren references at the beginning is Charles Bonnet Syndrome, a real thing where people can hallucinate after they go blind cause the brain doesnt know how to handle the lack of visual stimuli.  
> Btw, Søren and Lukas are married in this. Its kiiinda relevant but not really, so I only hinted at it. But they do be in love
> 
> Also, Søren is still in the hospital during all this. Why? I'll leave that to your imagination, along with what Lukas had been up to.  
> Also! This is obviously inspired by Junji Ito if you cant tell, but also by my fear of eyes. Theyre scary asf.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Criticism HIGHLY appreciated.
> 
> You can get at me on my instagram @ yumayuyanation !!


End file.
